


Couldn't Sleep

by thelonglostmarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Late night talks, Light Angst, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonglostmarauder/pseuds/thelonglostmarauder
Summary: “So, I guess I’ll ask again,” Lily continued, “Is everything alright?”“I just have a lot going on, and I couldn’t sleep,” Sirius said.“I couldn’t sleep either,” Lily replied.A quick glimpse into the start of Lily and Sirius' friendship!
Relationships: Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Couldn't Sleep

Lily had been tossing and turning for what felt like hours on end. She grabbed her watch off her nightstand, hoping it would read five or six. Instead, it was one-thirty in the morning.

Sighing, she got out of bed and decided to head to the Common Room for a change of scenery. She moved cautiously, not wanting to wake her dormmates. Lily figured that she would have the room to herself, so when she saw someone else, she stopped momentarily. 

Likewise, when Sirius heard someone approaching, he nearly jumped out of his seat. That also caught Lily off guard. 

“Hey, Sirius,” Lily said as she took the seat next to him, “Everything alright?” 

Sirius rolled up the parchment he was writing on, “Course, you know me.” 

“Do I?”

“What do you mean?” Sirius asked. 

“I mean, it’s our sixth year but I still feel like the two of us never got to know each other too well. Especially now, you don't seem like the Sirius Black that I’ve known for the past six years. Something’s different.” Sirius was too shocked to think of a reply. He wanted to tell Lily that he was fine, of course. But Sirius knew that she was too clever to buy into. 

“So, I guess I’ll ask again,” Lily continued, “Is everything alright?” 

“I just have a lot going on, and I couldn’t sleep,” Sirius said. 

“I couldn’t sleep either,” Lily replied. 

“That might be the first thing we have in common!” Sirius said in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

“That is not true! We have more in common than that.”

Sirius scoffed, “Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Well for starters, we’re both sixth year Gryffindors.”

“Obviously.” 

Lily just rolled her eyes and continued, “We’re both friends with a lot of the same people, like Remus, Marlene, and Dorcas. We’re skilled in a lot of the same classes like potions and charms. We were invited to be in the Slug Club because of it.”

“People jump to conclusions about us because of our parents.” Sirius finished for her, and was immediately uncomfortable with the silence that followed, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“No, you were right.”

“Still, I am sorry. It really sucks.”

Lily nodded, agreeing with Sirius. They fell silent afterward. Lily didn’t want to open her book she brought down, since they were still sitting together, and Sirius stared at the piece of parchment he was writing on beforehand. 

“Is that the History of Magic essay?” Lily asked, gesturing to the rolled up parchment. If it was, she would offer to help him write it. 

“Actually, no, I finished that a few days ago. This is something else I’m working on, because I’m not sure what else to do at this hour.” They both gave a small laugh. 

“Well, what about you? What are your plans for this sleepless night?” He asked. 

“I just needed a change of scenery, so I came down here to read for a bit.” Lily replied. 

After another moment of silence, Sirius stood, “Well, I’ll leave you the Common Room. Good night, Evans.” 

“Wait, Sirius,” Lily stopped him, “I know we’re not close, but if you need a friend, I’ll be here. I don't know any specifics, but I know you’ve had a rough year.”

“Thanks, you too Lily. And thanks for not calling me ‘Black’.” He saw Lily smile and went back up to his dorm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Originally posted on my tumblr- thelonglostmarauder


End file.
